Bubble
by ErinM
Summary: The group reunites in the hallway. *Part Two filler


**Title**: Bubble  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, DG, Raw, Glitch and the dog (mentions of Azkadellia and Zero); again, slight Cain/DG  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: The group reunites in the hallway. Filler  
**Warning**: Part Two, early on. There's really nothing of substance going on. Just intrigued by DG's reaction to the hug.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors.  
**Originally posted**: Dec 4, 2007

"Hey there, Princess," she heard a familiar voice say. Forcing herself to look away from Glitch, DG knew it was him before seeing his face.

He looked happy to see her. "Cain!" She lunged at him and pulled him into a hug, so happy that her new family was, once again, together. "You're alive."

She held him just a little tighter than she probably should have, but she was so very glad to see him.

Zero had come down the stairs, smug grin on his face as he reported to Azkadellia that 'the Tin Man had been taken care of.'

DG sighed just as she felt Cain begin to return the hug.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she'd just flung herself into his personal bubble. He'd already made it clear to them that he was along to get his revenge on Zero and didn't need friends, let alone a crazy girl giving him hugs.

Of course, when he'd had the chance to go after Zero, he'd come with them instead.

Not that she was complaining. She had become so used to the three of them - Cain, Glitch and Raw - traveling with her, that even when Cain had sent them into the theater without him, she'd missed him.

How could she miss someone she'd only just met? Someone who's only intent in life was to kill another, even if it was to revenge his wife and son.

But the look on his face when he'd seen her... Was he happy to see her as well?

"Barely," Glitch began. "Furry lips, here, really packs a punch," he said, massaging the spot Raw had hit with the wrench.

"We gotta get out of here," DG started, trying to take her mind off of the previous awkward moment.

"Well, we can't go out the way we came in," Cain nodded down the hall. The small dog barked and took off between them, in the opposite direction. DG ran after the dog and everyone followed.

Behind her, DG heard Cain whisper loudly for her to stop. He caught up to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you trying to get recaptured?" DG looked up at him, wide-eyed, and shook her head. "Stay here," he said, sternly. A moment later, he'd disappeared around the corner, with Raw right on his heels. Glitch stayed close to DG, who was intrigued by the machine she could see through the doorway.

As she neared the opening, Cain appeared to her right and waved her back. After peering around the large tank, he waved Glitch forward - they seemed to be working well as a team - and Raw came up just behind him. The look on Cain's face as he turned to Raw made DG smile. Raw could sense enough to know he'd gone too far into Cain's bubble and stepped back.

As the alarm sounded, DG noticed the dog take off. Why, she didn't know, but something told her to follow the dog. She felt Cain's fingers on her arm as she passed by, but didn't stop. He called her name and proceeded to run after her.

As she cleared the first catwalk, Cain caught her.

"What are you doing?" he said sternly. DG noticed that, while he was decidedly upset, he was also standing extremely close.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his arm. She took off after the dog. He definitely had an unfair advantage, being able to slip under the tanks, while she and the others had to climb the sort-of ladders.

By the time they'd reached the end of the row of tanks, the dog had stopped and DG was pressing him for directions.

"Which way?"

"You're taking directions from a dog?" DG didn't face him, but turned in his direction as she realized that she was, in fact. Well, of all the things she'd done today, talking to a dog was probably one of the saner ones.


End file.
